


【气宇轩扬】小兔子乖乖，把门开开~

by lpmnbll



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmnbll/pseuds/lpmnbll
Relationships: Coley/Sonya (Girls Like Girls)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Like A Virgin Commentfic Meme





	【气宇轩扬】小兔子乖乖，把门开开~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweet like vanilla (running_with_assassins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_with_assassins/gifts).



——by 禾火竹千代

狼轩有纯黑色的毛发，矫健的四肢，成年后常常和族群的公狼一起出来狩猎。因为是一头小狼，所以默默跟在后面，其实他不服，他迟早是要当野兽的，于是心不在焉。

离族群的距离也远了些，走几步就窝在草丛上舔自己的爪子，刚刚成年，自然不想输给狼群的任何狼。

宋继扬是一只喜欢蹦蹦跳跳的小兔子，可是他平时太少出来了，整体窝在家里啃啃啃、嘬嘬嘬，不爱活动，就爱吃吃睡睡。

一出来，还没怎么学会跳，跳的东倒西歪的。他摔倒了很多次，再到一个下坡的时候，一个不小心，骨碌骨碌滚了下去。

“哎呀，我怎么..我怎么又...”眼瞅着就要掉到坡底了，小兔子闭着眼睛准备迎接大地重重的一击。

他掉到了一个软软的东西上。

1.那东西，柔软的让小兔子想到了天上飘着的白云。

“哎，疼...我的头...什么东西！！”。那毛茸茸的物体小声叫了一下，把小兔子吓得一个激灵站起来。

“对…对不起…我跳的不熟练摔倒在你身上....嘤嘤嘤”小兔子慌忙鞠躬。

“没事的，不疼不疼。”那动物安慰他。

小兔子一抬头，赫然发现自己面前躺了一头绿眼睛的公狼。“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”绿眼睛的公狼歪头看着他。

“狼...是狼....”绿眼睛的公狼看他害怕的直发抖，安慰他

“对，我是狼，很帅气的狼。”他尖叫出声，自己怎么偏偏撞到了一只狮子身上！这下自己完蛋了！

一只，刚刚发育好，似乎比寻常公兔子身型较小的白兔子，看起来很好吃的样子。

哼，我自己也可以找到猎物，还是不是送上门的？于是按住他准备动嘴，结果兔子忽然用嘴舔一下他的爪子，用红红的眼睛看着他，狼博从来没有这样的感觉，他忽然就觉得兔子好可爱，之前他也从未对一只母狼动心过。

毛色纯白，浑身散发纷粉粉的气息，耳朵软软的垂着，在发色的遮掩下浅粉越来越明显，眼神还是一如既往炯炯有神，可因为发情的缘故整个眼睛红红的、充满了生理性泪水...这个兔子就...乖巧又诱人的很。

狼本就不容易被这种小东西所吸引，可莫名其妙感到下身一阵阵的燥热早该吃掉这只小东西，免得他日...日...日什么日，没有他日了。就今天吃掉好了。

小傻子，小笨兔兔，抬起头。狼忍着下身的燥热，带着一种对食物的期待，挑开他垂着的小兔耳朵。小兔子吓得躲了几次，小尾巴夹更紧了，哼哼唧唧的根本躲不过浪爪子。

“嘶...还躲，给你吃点东西，别饿着了，吃饱了好让我把你吃掉”他不耐烦的叼着一片叶子扔过去。小兔子缩着啊啊啊阿嚏一声，把叶子吹了出去。狼轩不得不抓着好不容易找刨出来的胡萝卜。小心翼翼的把胡萝卜的头擦了擦，递给他，见他没动静，就往他身上塞了几下。

“呜呜呜...不要吃....” “胡萝卜都不吃？这么挑剔？”

“不是不是...不要吃我...不吃我好嘛，我求求你...”

“小东西真的是...那我拿走了”狼爪子伸过去就是一抓，被小兔子扑过来紧紧抱住胡萝卜不撒手...下一秒将小屁股往胡萝卜上一压...也不吃，扭啊扭的蹭着胡萝卜玩儿，爪子捧着胸前的小草磨磨蹭蹭的啃着...一点都不敢抬头

好想和他说说话呀……可是他一直在吃东西！什么时候停呀！我都等了2个小时了！

“小傻兔，抬头，天啊，你是几天没吃东西了...慢点吃” 他看到小兔子拱在那边一直塞草业，塞塞塞到嘴巴鼓鼓的，三角小嘴儿还是不停嗦着，直到自己又紧张又被噎到，不停打嗝了“我..我不敢...”

于是…狼崽轩跳过去，用小小的尚不锋利的喙怼到了小兔子🐰的鼻子上…本来粉粉嫩嫩的小鼻子一下就红了…小兔子🐰的嘴却是停下来了，可是泪泡泡却开始在眼睛里蓄上了…

哈，没想到，还是一个可爱的小吃货

狼崽轩心里一下子慌了，他他他怎么哭了啊！啊啊啊啊啊怎么办！可是因为傲娇的本性，狼崽轩面上却表示出不屑，说道：“不让你吃东西就哭了啊？！”

小兔子吸吸鼻子，委委屈屈的说：“咯..你弄疼我了……”

“咯...呜...咯...呜呜...啊咯...”屁股随着打嗝声一下一下的翘着，敲到半空还抖了几下，狼轩忽然笑了，忍不住摸了下他的耳朵，顺着他的耳朵用肉垫顺着后背抚摸下去。摸着摸着就往尾巴滑落下去。

他觉得奇怪，不是为了安抚小兔子打嗝，就，有点，突然想去抚摸一下？

被摸到敏感点的小兔子扬随着肉垫轻重有序的抚摸，翘起了小小的丁丁，他不敢被这头看起来有点凶的狼给发现，小声哭着，将声音埋在前爪毛发下面，懊恼的用爪子捂着自己又白又发软的天兔耳朵。

“不..不可以的，不可以摸...”小兔子因为狼崽子忽然温柔下来的举动，以及逐渐凑近的鼻子呼出的热气感到浑身无力。眼睛颤动着闭上，又突然睁开一条缝，被碰到后面的一瞬间又忽然闭上。

天啊，太近了，会发情，会...会忍不住叫出声音。

狼崽子一不小心故意将抢来的小红橘给剥开，他对着兔子的嘴巴丈量了下，又轻轻将橘子给分开，摘的一丝丝经络都没有。

"喏，你要吃的。快吃好，我可是等不及了。张嘴。"

"啊～太大了……"小兔子嘴巴动了动，发现橘子还是有点大……张口舔了下，往后退了退，发出一种被强迫时抗拒的小叫声。

"大吗？ 不大啊。嘴巴吃不下？我帮你咬？"狼耳朵竖了起来，惊讶的盯着他，狼獠牙也露了出来，用最虎的那颗刮了下橘子。汁水突然溅出来？

兔毛被溅了一身，哭哭啼啼声又变大了。

"我给你……咬好了，哭什么嘛，喏，你吃吧……"

"我，我就吃一口……"小兔子乖乖的靠近，匍匐着四肢一团白色毛球挪动。他觉得后面被什么又硬又烫的东西给顶不住……赶紧停下来。啾咪啾咪啾咪趴下去吸吮吸吃……

"不吃了……酸～呜呜呜呜……"故意将屁股扭扭。试探又求安慰一样贴着那半硬的柱体摩擦……

"嘶……你别动，别乱动！！小兔兔～"狼崽子自觉的很，他确实发情了。被一只自己捕获的小笨兔子撩的欲火焚身的。

硬了。还顶着人家的屁股。

湿了。屁股流出的水儿擦到了自己茎身。

"再吃一口。嘴张开。"兔子发情的时候食欲会明显下降，只会胆怯的用小下巴蹭东西，主动爬上对方的身体磨蹭，用身体直接表达需求。

"就……就一小口口……"小兔子的耳朵拍了下，求饶一样商量着。

"笨蛋，吃的嘴巴都脏了。"他傻傻的看着慌张舔舐汁水和毛发的小兔子，嘴巴上到处都是色色的东西。

可真好玩儿。

伸出肉垫触碰下他胡须，伸出带刺的舌头一起舔着那色色的液体。

"你……啊……你不要……"戛然而止的哭泣涟涟，声音极小，更像是舒服时从喉头自然发出的气音，性感极了。

"你你顶到我……我屁股，哼哼哼哼……"他抬起头，湿淋淋的眼神与狼的一双炯炯发亮的红眼对视，几乎失了呼吸，再也不敢哼唧哼唧了。

"那你，喜欢吗？"

"喜欢……"

"没有，不是，我我不喜欢！呜呜呜……"

"喜欢我吗？嗯？腿打开。"

"不要～求求你嘛，别别吃我……"

"小兔子乖乖"

“把门儿，嗯？”

"啊！啊……别"春色也藏不住了，股间夹都夹不住流出很多淫水，小腿腿后面挪了下想要藏起来，被狼尾巴大力一扫，整个双腿被打开到最大程度。

"开开，听话。"这个小家伙的乳头白色的，丁丁是嫩粉色的，蛋蛋捏起来手感应该很好。

小兔兔忽然嗯嗯啊啊地叫了几声，

糟了糟了，bo起了！！！

三角形尖尖的小丁丁从他软趴趴的兔毛中立起来，特别显眼，外面包皮泛着粉嫩，从软到硬一点点不受控制。

“这个小东西，未免也太羸弱了吧。”尾音渐渐消散，那双幽绿的兽瞳才睁开，笑了，还没摸几下，小公兔竟然发出比那种小母狼还要嫩还要诱惑的声音，啊~啊~超软超可爱！

2.对不起，你，你吃了我吧

“对、对不起…我...也不知道发生了什么...对不起，你，你吃了我吧...对不起嘛...”

小兔子扬扬跪趴着，又好像哪里难受，岔开腿难耐地扭，屁股上的小尾巴也轻轻颤。

狼崽轩这才看出来小可爱是发情了。平时肉白色的馒头似的小阴户都肿起来，变成鲜艳的嫩红色，滴滴答答往外淌水儿，把肥厚的阴唇泡得水光淋漓。

小兔子扬扬委屈，他慌张失措地像是不知道自己怎么了，急得眼睛都红了，将皮肤晕染成可口的嫩红，夹着小尾巴低垂着头，后面是又痒又难受。

热乎乎的气息包围大大的热乎乎的耳朵，从后面看和正面圆嘟嘟可爱小脸都很让，爪爪不自觉地攥紧了草堆，全身泛着粉色，耳朵直直立着，边哭边叫，往后使劲儿翘着小屁股。

整个白团子都软绵绵的，热乎乎的一团钻进怀里乱拱，香汗淋漓，小家伙动了动小鼻子，抬起头，因为发情而迷离的双眼半眯着望向自己，脸蛋和耳朵尖儿都是红扑扑的，嘴唇微微张开喘着气。

小兔子🐰怯怯的看了他一眼，觉得他虽然语气凶凶的但是人还是挺好的嘛……于是：“那个…我们可以做朋友嘛？”

狼崽轩这还是第一次听到他的声音，愣了半天。

兔子的声音软软的，可能是情欲难忍，又带了点婉转压抑的尾音，奶气十足偏又撩人得很。

尾巴根都已经湿漉的不成样子了，急不可耐地又蹭过来去摩擦狼崽子的下体，小穴儿里实在瘙痒难耐，又肿又红，兔子从来没经历过这种事，只知道害怕，伸出手小心翼翼地想摸一摸。

“我...不舒服，你摸摸我吧。”小兔子扬扬耳朵乖乖贴在一边，胡子一翘翘的,嘴一动一动，露出来娇嫩的小穴，可怜巴巴的求着他。

狼崽轩俯身用鼻子闻了闻，后腿蹬成一股拉直，敏锐的鼻尖从兔子后背路过尾椎，又分别绕过小兔子挺翘的臀瓣，在分身上缠一个圈，沿着小腹盘旋而上。

“还饿吗？”

“呜呜...怕...”

“你怎么老吃草啊，怪不得这么瘦，多吃点肉肉啊？”性器对着那张开开合合的小嘴儿，从乳肉间穿过，接着直挺挺地插进了兔子那小小的口中。

“可是我们家都不吃肉，我也不吃肉肉，兔兔不吃..不吃肉肉...”

“不吃肉肉，可是不能爽哟，要吃肉肉吗？”狼崽轩摸上他缩成小小的一团的兔尾巴，爪子顺着捏住小小的尾骨，轻轻上下小幅度地套弄着，小兔子从喉咙里挤出细小的抗议声，狼崽轩放过他的兔尾巴，一掌拍在他臀上，发出清脆的巴掌声。

小兔子呜咽一声，阴茎却溢出了更多的液体。

“可是....就吃一口，可以吗？”狼的下面充血后红黑的一根巨物，越来越热，越来越烫，膨胀一个让他又爱又怕的尺寸，紧紧贴着小兔子扬软嫩的颊肉，鲜明的对比淫靡而煽情。

“唔唔...”红唇小口，衬着粗大狂野的成年公狼阳具，看在眼中着实刺激得紧。性器只浅浅地插在他口中，少年正要张嘴舔舐，那头却又撤了出去，旋即，蹭过聚拢的兔毛冲进他嘴里！

“啊....”一来一回数次，任这只坏心思的小公狼一次一次地插干进来。

“唔……唔啊…唔……”眯着眼睛吮吸得津津有味，仿佛那是甜美的棒棒糖，突然的缺氧张开了嘴，脸颊变得更红，撸动着他胀红的阴茎，直到它射出浓稠的精液。

一大片胸膛并两个红枣似的乳头沾满了浓白男精，小兔子也不过几息，亦哭叫着泄了身子。

稍一动弹，尾巴与尾巴摩擦时竟发出轻微“咕叽”声响，一并引出几分饥渴感。

可怜的小兔兔禁不住娇吟出声，下意识就要自我抚慰。

小巧的玉茎乖乖的躺在了草丛里，狼发情的时候可没那么温柔，扑在他的身上一口就将乳头含在了嘴里。另一只爪子也没见闲着，轻轻按着他有点烫又缠人的小乳头上，忽重忽轻的揉捏。

“嗯嗯...嘤嘤嘤...”藏不住的呻吟声从小兔子的嘴巴里写了出来，越是小声，狼的本性越是彰显，越要吃力的吸吮他那敏感的小乳头。

“啊...坏了，不可以碰...”随着狼戏弄般的揉捏那脆弱的小乳头，兔子蹬着后腿开始发软。没成想，狼獠牙出来，伸出长舌绕着他小小的腹部、尾巴、小玉茎不断游走和撩拨。

“你...要吃了我了吗？狼哥哥...”

“哥哥？”

“狼哥哥..哥哥，你吃我，吃我下面吧...好热啊，舔舔我...想要”

“小兔兔不可以送上门哦，不可以主动献身的。”狼尾巴猝不及防从后面绕着兔子整个身子，从下到上从屁股舔到了兔耳朵，吓得怀里的小兔子敏感的哆哆嗦嗦，哭声藏不住了。

“哟，小兔子...我看看小兔子这下面是..是怎么了？是甜的吗？”狼崽轩竖起毛发鲜亮的耳朵凑下去，用鼻子呼出的热气去感受、去嗅，边嗅边用舌尖戳了下那个流水的小洞，不出几下，舔的周边草丛沾满了小兔子出来的水。

“嘴巴刚才吃了肉肉，这里还要吃肉肉吗？”狼崽子哄着他，往里面一寸又用肉垫按了几下，直到感觉到外面穴口被湿滑粘稠的液体包裹着。

往前伸长了四肢，露出自己胀大的性器，靠近了穴口，沾满了粘液，戳着半进不进，进去一点，转着圈压着研磨，又退出来，横扫着尾部，发出沉闷的吼声。

“别玩儿了...痒...”

最迫切需求之处就这么暴露在外，还被这头...不要脸的，打着吃自己名义的发情小公狼肆意挑逗玩弄，敏感的四肢无力撑着身体，沉沦一波又一波快感中，只好翘着屁股，张嘴喘着气。

爪子还不老实勾着他不断翘起又想射的玉茎。

“啊，想吃肉肉了...我想吃...”

“哪里想吃？”狼崽子话音落，一口咬上他不断颤动的背，长舌头裹着背部磨蹭，小心翼翼收起獠牙用嘴叼着他脖颈轻轻摩擦，上面牙齿磨着敏感的背，下面的尾巴强迫小兔子流着淫水的小穴放松打开着。

3.好舒服...吃到了肉肉~

“打开，小兔子乖乖在、乖不乖？”

“乖..小兔兔最乖，你让我吃肉肉吧~呜呜...”呜呜咽咽委屈求饶，曲起来两条后腿，顺着狼的性器往后送，一碰到那硬硬的东西就像得了宝贝一样，迫不及待就找端口，想被充实、想被满足。

“开大一点，不够大，怎么让我的小兔子爽呢。”狼压在他身上，趴在那柔软的耳朵旁打趣，深呼吸了一口，一鼓作气把性器往里送了进去，怕小兔子疼，又犹豫了下摩擦着穴口往里面进。

“要...吃，还要更多肉..”小兔子发情的时候后穴完全放开，狼的性器丝毫没有难度的进入，顺着那湿滑的肉缝，粘带着液体插了进去，插了几下，小兔兔就趴着舒服的哭了几声。

“快..嗯...”小兔子感受到后面被填满，满意的再次发出邀请，又扭了扭毛茸茸的腰臀，被插的舒服的很了，小屁股抬的更高，比狼崽轩见多的所有小母狼都会勾引自己。

他马上放弃了怜悯的疼惜，带着与生俱来的那股子狠厉，狠劲的戳进去，前面又胀又肿的地方流出了一股股白浊，后穴也随即越来越紧的咬着狼肉不断吞噬哦，淫水随着交合之处流淌。

“好舒服...吃到了肉肉...呜呜..”小兔子被不断戳着敏感的地方，一刻都不舍得放开狼崽子的性器，紧紧箍着，随着节奏不停将狼的下面往身体里吸。直到后面变得麻木又舒爽了，又再一次被狼操的小声叫着射了几次。

狼崽轩抽插的速度越来越快，小家伙的呻吟声也越来越大，他喘着粗气，尖叫着说自己快到了，被狼捏住了阴茎根部后只能恳求着狼崽轩射进他身体里。

“你想射，是吗？”狼问他，小兔子在他身下发不出声音，只能使劲地点头。

“那等到我都射进你身体里之后，才能射，小可怜？”

小兔子扬扬又点了点头，他只能说“求求你...是的....”他的耳朵被揉着，尾巴被后穴里流出的液体打湿了，变成了湿湿的一团。

显然狼没有得到满意的答案。

“是的，是什么？嗯？”狼崽轩大力操弄着，吮吸着他柱身的肉壁里面仿佛还有一汪泉水，在往外兹兹地冒着水，随着他的抽插飞溅了出来，很快小兔子就射了出来，他浑身剧烈地颤抖着，脚趾紧绷着，精液喷射在他的小腹上。

“求你了，射进来。”他又流眼泪了。

“嗯嗯~~~还要，还要...我还要...”小兔子扬扬浑身颤抖，紧闭着眼睛，只能张着嘴喘气。

“呜——”被甜腻腻的口水舔弄的宋继扬，因为兴奋竖立起来的耳朵，一动不敢动，勉强半支起身子，尾巴也止不住地颤抖着，无意间划到的敏感点令他一阵收缩，从剧烈的痛楚中生出一丝快意。

竟然呜咽着摇着屁股摩擦，结果一碰就抖，浑身湿哒哒软绵绵的，小狼爪还摸了没两下就尖叫着蹬着腿儿吹了一草地。

兔子趴在自己一滩骚水儿上红着眼睛哭，边哭边小声问：“我是不是....是不是，坏掉了...”

长出的小獠牙，轻轻的嵌入小兔兔的脖颈，浓密的奶香包裹着鼻腔，声声低喘撩动着野兽最原始的神经

在猛烈的顶出来的那一瞬间，白色的粘液仿佛打开了一个白色的世界

小兔子已经完全被操开了，他湿漉漉的穴口等着被狼的性器插满，满足的哼哼声充满了狼耳朵。

发情期的小兔子扬扬，一整晚都呜呜咽咽地跟狼崽轩撒娇，哼哼唧唧难受的很扒在狼崽轩身上，已经要了太多次了，狼崽轩怕他受不了太激烈摸摸后背就抱着他哄睡觉。

第二天醒来，小兔兔舔着毛毛，泪眼汪汪地钻到他怀里，不知所措地摸着肚子问。

“我怀孕了...怎么办，怎么办嘛..”毛茸茸的一团在狼崽的胸前，舔着又要涨起来的乳头，惹得狼崽轩不得不摸肚肚摸后背捏捏耳朵。

“我真的不凶的，对吗？我有努力保护你，我突然不想吃你了，我想保护了。”狼崽子轩努力解释。

小兔子扬扬看他有些着急的样子，觉得有些可爱，决定再逗逗他。

4.“那…那你怎么证明你保护我呢？”

正窝在嫩绿的草地上吧唧吧唧的吃着青草，他的小嘴瓣一动一动的，小鼻子一皱一皱的，红色水润的眼睛盯着食物一眨不眨，松软雪白的兔毛在阳光下看起来更加耀眼了，唔…简直可爱死了！

于是名正言顺背着小兔子在森林里转悠，小兔子还不时揪着他的毛毛说

“我渴了。我要喝水~”王皓轩整个狼都要在后面，从嗓子中发出呜呜的哀嚎声，小兔子稍微晚回一秒的头，那颗肉乎乎的头就要从后面拱上来，皮毛和一团热气的皮骨差点就要把小兔子拱下水。

巨狼仰起头，灰色的皮毛显示出一种餮足野兽的油亮，它的胸腔里充满了料峭春夜的晚风。

“狼群来了，你抓好。”他叼着小兔子不停的跑，不停的逃，跑到森林的最深处，用利爪刨个洞捡树枝偷羽毛做了个软乎乎的窝，他的伴侣看起来小小的一只，轻轻一碰就会碎掉的样子，一定要好好保护才行。

“我去解决，去里面藏起来。”

“你呢，你什么时候回来？？”

“快去，不叫你千万别出来！！！”王皓轩屈膝跃起，矫健的身躯显然已经是一匹壮硕的狼，落在石头上。

头狼向前走了两步，打量着小公狼。鼻子动了下嗅出了他一身的兔骚味儿，还带着发情的气息.....头狼眼神不善的盯着他，又看了看他浑身粘粘的液体，不悦道。

“我们这里，不欢迎外人。”

“他不是外人。如果你们不接受，我放弃归队。”

“但是，你们谁也不能动他，他是我的。”一双狼眼眯了眯。

“如果没有商量的余地呢？”头狼向狼群发出种种命令。

“我已经成年了，不怕了。”

小狼崽毫不在意的甩了甩毛发，在河水的映衬下更加金光闪闪，他站在那一颗树下，被一群狼围住，每组十几头狼，轮番上前与他搏斗。对峙了半天，纠缠了半天也不肯逃，血腥充斥着整个森林，他发誓要么获胜，要么同归于尽。

狼崽子“唔”舔了下刚才受伤的爪子，又收起来疲惫，抬头挺胸望着黑压压的狼群走远，冷冷的盯着被它们破坏的旧巢。一瘸一拐走几步，又回头望了下，生怕狼群折回来，随便喝了下泉水勉强恢复体力，便着急寻着被自己小心藏起来的小兔子。

他仰头叫了几声，竖起耳朵听小兔子的回应。

抬了抬爪子，又仰头去望月，之后扭身跃了下来，直接落到山崖踱步，将巨大的狼头搁在石头上。

看到小草丛里发出一点点草叶摆动声，眼神一下子变得温柔出水。王皓轩拖着身子靠近，看到小白球往草丛里钻的影子，偌大的狼头直接拱进小兔子怀里，呜咽的狼嚎“嗷呜，嗷呜”的不断控诉。

小兔子被抚摸揉搓的耳朵很舒服，狼张开嘴甩头叼住小兔子的手腕，尖牙抵着跳动的血管，湿热的狼舌一寸一寸的尝着他的味道。

小兔子被压的坐在地上，苦笑着抱住他的狼头“好好好，你最委屈，现在就抱抱你，抱抱你。在亲亲你好吗？”

他野性难抑，一双尖尖狼耳竖在头上，兽瞳在阴影里莹莹如翡，薄唇漆黑，微微露出里面一对森然雪白的尖牙。尖锐的指甲刮过小兔子身上的大氅，往常定会要挨两句骂，此时被野兽的腥膻笼罩的两人却都没有在意。

湿热的吐息打在小兔子的脸颊、耳窝、侧颈，再往下、再往下——比舔舐更要亲热，狼崽子轩伏在他胯间深深地吸气，他的狼耳指甲已经收了回去，嘴唇也逐渐变得浅淡，恢复了些许血色，然而一双吊梢狼眼却愈发滴翠。

“狼哥哥最好了……”打着卷的棕发垂在脸颊两侧，那一对毛茸茸的大耳朵，声音里有点委屈，脸上带着不自然的红晕，嘴里还漏出一两声浸着欲望的呜咽。

狼崽轩一边低声低喃着什么一边趴在了小兔子扬扬身上，像是在吸兔薄荷一样大口闻着身下人的味道.

“你这小兔子...”小兔子扬扬揪着他的耳朵，“不准在我这过夜，到时候自己滚回去.”

也不知道狼崽轩听到没有，他发情了以后基本已经处于神游天外的状态了，只想一心让下面解放，好抒发内心那股烦躁的情绪.

狼崽轩闻着对方身上的香味，是把小兔子扬扬给细细舔咬了一遍.尤其是咬到兔兔脆弱的脖子时，小兔子扬扬还忍不住喘出了声音.

“小东西...好可爱......”狼崽轩一脸痴呆样。

“要不是你保护我，不吃我....我都不知道怎么办才好了……”小公兔子拥有跟女性完全相同的下体，柔软的阴唇与会流水的阴道，还有此时处在发情期里，那处不正常的高热和潮湿。

滑腻的液体浸湿了他的爪子，而小兔子开始晃着腰在他的手上寻求快感的慰藉，嘴里还口齿不清地叫着他的名字。他逗弄着小兔子已经充血的阴蒂，满意地听到那些黏糊糊的喘息逐渐变成勾人的呻吟。

他喜欢听小兔子在床上的声音。小兔子不太爱说话，甚至在他们三个吵得不可开交的时候也安安静静的，直到他们开始上床，开始把自己的阴茎塞进小兔子渴望的身体里逼出他的放荡的喘息和呻吟时，他们才知道他的声音有多迷人。

5.真是...兔子急了也会咬人啊……

小兔子扬扬看着看自己身上磨蹭的那人，实在是受不了了帮他把裤子直接扯了下来，那一大股鼓鼓囊囊的东西就这么弹了出来，直接杵在了他的小腹上.

“快点儿，快点儿嘛……”小兔子扬扬看着那东西有些脸红。

充血了以后还在嚣张地左右晃动着...明明是只兔子为什么会这么大...

“小东西先摸摸我吧……好难受……”狼崽轩一边摸着他的细腰一边舔着他的耳朵。

这个得寸进尺的混蛋......

“还没想好吗？那我？先走罗？”但他现在只想操进小兔子的身体，让处在发情期中脑子里只有性爱的小兔子被操到只会喊他的名字，向他乞求着自己的高潮。  
那对异色的虹膜中只剩下黑洞洞的欲望，完全没被满足的小兔子已经朝他打开了双腿，自己塞了两根爪子填补空虚。

狼崽轩作势要走，果不其然被兔兔给拦住了.

“......”小兔子扬扬低着头不说话

“想好了吗？小东西要是说了我就给你哦”

小兔子扬扬已经在心里骂了千八百遍，要是可以他真的想一把把他给剁了明天红烧...

可是...可是......可是.....真的好需要.....

“我真的要走罗？”又过了几秒，小兔子扬扬张了张嘴，嘴里轻轻说这些什么.

“...进...进来......”

“声音太小了我听不见哦？～” 所以狼抽出了爪子，扶着坐在他身上的人躺到床上，他摸了摸那对柔软的兔耳，听着小兔子软糯的呻吟，又轻轻吻着那对嘴唇，但发了情的人嘴巴就像吸盘一样紧紧的吮着他的舌头，直到缺氧的眩晕感迫使他们分开。

“唔唔唔....我我想你进来~~~”对方听起来愉悦的声音是让小兔子扬扬羞的要死。

像天鹅一样昂起头，露出美妙的脖颈，嘴里发出的高声呻吟刺激着狼的神经，热流涌向下身，他不知道自己还能不能更硬了。

“放荡的小兔子，怎么这么会吃呢？”狼抽出小兔子的爪子，上面粘腻的液体亮晶晶的，他注意到身下的人正盯着自己的爪子看，忍不住把那两根爪子含进嘴里吮干净，他的舌头留恋着那带着薄茧的皮肤。

“你味道真好。”狼放开了他的手，满意地看着小兔子整个人变得更加通红。

“插进来...”小兔子扬扬吸了口气，还故意抬起了自己的腿，露出了那个艳红色的穴口.

小兔子扬扬有些迷茫，他也不知道持续了多久，只觉得身体像要化掉了一般不听使唤，狼崽子轩一边抱着他一边继续上下运动着，好像精力用不完一样.偶尔被他插深了，小兔子扬扬还会发出软糯沙哑的声音，听得狼崽轩心里是直痒痒.

好乖的小东西啊……一边这样想着的狼崽轩，身下的动作是越发凶猛了起来.

“求你了，狼…”空虚感甚至逼得小兔子只能在狼的腿上磨蹭着自己的下身，他不明白为什么这个凶狠的家伙还要逗弄他。

“求我什么？”狼也主动地蹭着那处炽热，感受发情期带来的液体沾湿他的皮肤，还有尾骨处棕色的小尾巴带来的柔滑触感。

小兔子使劲眨了眨眼睛，情欲逼出的泪水从他的眼角滑落，“求你……求你操我，我想要你的阴茎，你的精液.....”

他从来不知道自己的声音会这么沙哑，狼啃咬着他的喉结，但他还要继续说下去。

“想要你填满我，直到……直到我除了你的名字什么也不知道。”

“哎？小东西刚刚说什么了？”狼崽轩有些惊异.

“唔...你干嘛了....不要说了...哼哼...”

“都让你别用力了唔哼哼.....轻点...”小东西都开始迷糊到发出哼哼叫了吗？狼崽轩下意识反应过来.

“你乖一点，哥哥就疼你了。小东西能再叫几声吗？”狼崽轩有些试探性地问道。王皓轩软着声去哄，手去捋他的兔尾巴毛，用指腹轻轻摩挲，发情期的兔子本就敏感，何况是连接着尾椎骨的尾巴处。

小兔子不敢说话，只敢奶气的哼叽两声，怕哪里又伺候不到位，不知道还要被怎么罚，憋了太久的下身一直得不到舒缓，又碍于金属环无法完全站立，全身上下的血液似乎都往底下窜，欲火烧的他浑身难耐。

“大骗子……你根本不碰我……”，他一下下的摸，小兔子吞吐的动作就跟着一抖一停，身体越来越弓起，像弦上待发的箭矢，小兔子越想越委屈，急的一把哭了出来。

7.你会以为自己是一头小母狼

“我不动，你可以动啊。”

“我不给你，你可以自己......找肉肉吃啊”王皓轩还是没有动作，唇角的笑浅浅地挂着

小兔子好像终于听懂了他话裏的意思，立刻鬆开了嘴，王皓轩昂扬的柱身上晶润光泽，全是他的唾液，他听话的的转过了身，努力的想把那东西吃进身体了，却怎么也弄不进去。

他滑了又滑，倒是用腿夹了不少下，看着那长腿、翘臀、细腰，王皓轩倒是先按耐不住了。

王皓轩扶着下身，慢慢在外头磨蹭，幸亏刚才已经用尾巴逗了许久，小兔子的身体已经自动分泌了不少肠液出来，他先是轻轻地往上顶，接着一把按住小兔子的肩头，让他一坐到底。

太过强烈的快感小兔子忍不住小声地尖叫，接着大口大口的喘，但显然王皓轩没有要给他太多休息的空间。

舌头转攻向他敏感的耳朵，吻着耳垂的时候，小兔子耳边全是啧啧的水声，王皓轩在旁边轻声的呢喃，像是准备说一句最浪漫的情话一样。

“小可爱，我看看你怎么吃的，动一下给我看看？”

狼崽子轩弯唇一笑，哑着嗓子唤了声小兔子的名字，低头吻了吻他的小腹，嘴唇贴在上面摩挲着没有离开。

“你很香。”他身上的山野气息已经尽数收敛，恢复了平日里的熏香气味，却能看见他身后粗大的狼尾扫来扫去。

莹绿的狼眼渐渐收敛凶光，它松了口，重新压上他的小兔子。

“我要你的肚子被我肏鼓里射空了就开始失禁，嘴巴里也盛着我的精液，什么也说不出来只能发出呻吟。你会以为自己是一头小母狼，闻到我的味就会翘起屁股等着与我连在一起...”

这人果然是那种明面上邪魅狂狷嚣张跋扈，一旦背过身瞧见心头好，就没皮没脸摇头晃脑甩尾巴。

“你这只兔子...怎么又硬了啊喂......”

两个人身体几乎贴在一起，小兔子扬扬立马久察觉到了对方的变化，脸是更红了。

“这不是因为你发情了吗……你的味道都溢出来了……”

狼崽轩出久一边说着一边闻着他的脖子，嗅着腺体所散发的味道，虽说他闻到过不少人发情时候的味道，但是也只有小东西的香味才会让他那么上瘾。

“好痒...你别...别闻了，要做就做......唔...”

小兔子扬扬咬着下嘴唇努力忍耐着，连抓着狼崽子轩的指尖间都有点微微泛白.狼崽轩看人确实是不太行了，便伸手往下握住了那个已经流水不止的小性器，一点点的帮他揉搓着。

“唔...哈啊……不要了...”密密麻麻的酥痒之感从身体深处沿着四肢百骸，缓缓蔓延。

那窄小的穴便紧跟着收缩，紧紧吸住了男人的舌尖。绷紧的舌头左右扭动，吃力地往里头又侵进一寸。

不要……不要再进来了……

小兔子扬扬把人搂得很紧，似乎是因为害羞所以把脸埋得很低.嘴里的声音时高时低，听起来有点难受又透露着丝丝欢愉。

狼崽轩揉了揉他那硬得不行的小东西，又顺带捏了捏下面的卵蛋，小东西又猛地颤抖了一下。

兔兔本来就处于发情期，根本经受不住这样的撩动.没一会，小兔子扬扬就泄在了他手里。

“积了好多啊……小东西平时都没怎么弄过吧？”狼崽轩看了看手里的浊液又看了看小东西那张肉肉的脸，忍不住上前亲了一口。

“这里呢？是不是也很想我插进去？”

说完狼崽轩又把关节有些粗大的爪子往更下面处伸去.那里早就因为发情的原因而柔软了不少.

“喔...好湿的样子……是不是自己玩过后面？”

“明明连前面都没有怎么弄过，小东西就那么想被别人操吗？”

小兔子扬扬听着这些荤话，一下就抬起了头有些愤恨地看着他.没想到狼崽轩动作更快，两根爪子直接进入了深处，开始不客气地扣挖了起来.

“啊啊啊！！你！....”

小兔子扬扬被这样一弄，有些慌张地抱住了他的脖子，但是腰以下的部位还是在不停颤抖着。

狼崽子轩的爪子进去的好深...好酥麻......小兔子扬扬心里隐隐约约想着.

“舒服吗？记得小东西以前就很喜欢被这样弄...尤其是这里...”

当他按到那处小小的凹起时，小兔子扬扬是连尾巴都翘起来了，两只手也是用力抓着狼崽轩的后背，连小腿都绷得紧紧的.

“这么爽吗？”狼崽轩低头看的时候，发现小兔的前面又因为刚刚的刺激而硬了起来.

“唔...哈～...哈...慢...慢点......”他的眼睛随着狼崽轩揉捏的动作渐渐涌出水汽，攀住狼崽轩肩膀的双手不住颤动着，被轻轻抚摸的兔耳朵抖动着，难以言喻的快感和肿胀感从胸口开始往全身蔓延。

小兔子扬扬已经懒得和他顶嘴了，只顾着努力压下自己嘴里的呻吟声.不管他再怎么拒绝，但是狼崽子轩的爪子真的把他弄得好舒服......

里面又热又湿把狼崽轩的爪子都弄得粘哒哒的，在他又模拟性交的动作来回了几次以后，他感觉到自己的爪子都被绞紧了，之后感觉到了来自对方体内一股小幅度地抽搐.

小东西又高潮了吗？狼崽轩把爪子抽了出来，抬起了他的脸。

“哈...啊......咿...呼呼...”

小兔子扬扬现在脸都是红红的，嘴巴里的小舌头也是一伸一伸的，好像在等别人吻他一样，而且那双漂亮的红眼睛瞳孔也是微微涣散着，一副呆滞的样子.

真是的……小东西这个样子...真的好色啊……他已经要忍不住了.

“小东西还好吗？”狼崽轩看着他的脸.

“...你怎么...那么多废话……”小兔子扬扬有些不爽.

“但是小东西明显还想要吧？尾巴...一直缠在我的腿上哦～”

“......”

“奶头被吃得又肿又红，嗯，感觉涨涨的...这里面会有奶吗？”

狼崽轩好奇地按了下去，还时不时地揉捏着.软软白白的乳头就像馒头一样被捏成了各种形状。乳头也是颜色变深了些许，就像是成熟的果实一样等人去采摘.

“别一直揉啊哼哼～...你...”小兔子扬扬咽了咽口水，呻吟的尾音都变了调，“你舔舔啊哼哼...好难受呜呜...”

“舔了这里会出奶吗？”狼崽轩说完还真凑上去闻了闻，一股浓浓的乳香味在他鼻尖飘散着.

“去死哼哼！！...怎么可能.......”

“要是小东西给我怀了兔宝宝，说不定以后就可以出奶了～”

说完狼崽轩便把那涨得不行的乳头给含了进去，重重吸了几口，同时另一只手也重按了下去。

“哼哼啊啊！...哼哼呜....哈啊......”

小兔子扬扬的胸被他给又舔又咬，比刚刚看上去的时候又大了几分，狼崽轩的大手也蹂躏着一边的软肉，时不时的碰到了硬硬的乳头.

小兔子扬扬被他弄的身体又软又麻，整个胸部都在被他亵玩着，虽然他表面上不承认，倒是小兔子扬扬的声音就已经暴露了他现在舒服到不行。

刚刚被吸的那几口导致他前面也无声无息的高潮了，现在也还在一小股一小股的往外流着液体.

等着狼崽轩咬完了以后，回头去看，那又软又白的乳房早被他弄上了各种各样的痕迹，看起来色情的很。而且胸部的主人眼睛微闭，还在小声的啜泣着，给人一幅可怜的样子。

狼崽轩作势又揉了两下那对硕大的乳房.真的看起来和女生没有什么不同.然后抱着他的腰让他趴在了床上.俯身下去一口咬住了脖子后面的软肉。

兔兔这里一被咬就不敢动了，嘴里还黏黏糊糊地尖叫着.可惜一大半都被枕头给消音了。

狼崽轩摸着他的小肚子，就着这个姿势又插了进去.兔兔立马尖叫了。

“呀...太深了哼哼...出去....你出去啊...哼哼呜...”

“小东西不是要给我怀宝宝吗？这个姿势更容易受孕哦……”狼崽轩趴在他身上缓慢地说着。

“是吗？那为什么这里比雌性的还要大？”狼崽轩的手往前伸了伸，摸了摸那几乎快碰到了床单的豪乳。

“又大又软...以后一定会有很多奶水的......”小兔子松开他的爪子，红润的嘴半张着，因为被揉了兔耳朵而变得乖巧的不行，他眨着玻璃一样的蓝眼睛，里面还含着没掉下来的泪珠：“天天欺负我....”

“而且这里...不是一直有在好好高潮着吗？”说完又抓起了那挡着他们结合的部位的尾巴，看了看那个还在蠕动着的贪吃的穴口。

“哼哼....呜...尾巴...不要再抓了哼哼～...”，小兔子的呻吟声越来越大，仿佛有电流从乳尖通过流至四肢百骸，从没体会过的快感侵蚀着他的理智，他只能挺高胸膛，让狼崽轩更好的玩弄着他肿胀的胸脯。

“乖，小东西这次吃了很多的样子，一定可以怀孕的……”，一路滑下来，绕开他翘起的阴茎，爪子按着努力含住他阴茎的小洞边缘，狼崽轩猛地抽插了起来，两只手揉捏着小兔子的臀瓣，他的穴口勉强吞着粗大的阴茎，褶皱被全部撑开，他忍不住小声叫了起来，眼泪却落得更快了。

狼崽轩完了以后还继续抱着他在他耳边洗脑着，兔兔嘴里还在无意识的说着些什么。

嘴唇被他舔的水光敛艳，粉色的舌头消失在唇齿间，微微翘起的一对虎牙咬住嘴唇又松开：“我不要 我不要....”

狼崽轩坐在他旁边，把他拉到自己的怀里，下巴抵在他的肩膀上，环住他的腰，小兔子整个人都放松下来，尾巴蹭上狼崽轩，耳朵侧过来动了动。

狼崽轩揉了揉他的腹部，小口咬上他的脖颈，含糊不清地说：“说说看，你有什么变化？”

他垂下头，看向了自己的胸口，好像在思考，嘴角微微下撇：“胸…会胀？”

8.哼哼，要生宝宝了吗？

他赤裸着躺在地毯上，狼崽轩覆在他身上，轻柔地吻住他的嘴，舔舐着他的唇瓣，五指包拢着他一侧的胸脯轻轻揉捏着，小兔子声剧烈地喘息了一声，狼崽轩松开他的嘴唇，轻声问道：“是这里？”

小兔子呜咽一声，他颤抖着伸出双手揽住狼崽轩的肩膀，狼崽轩安慰般地吻吻他的脸，一只手揉着他的耳朵，另一只手捏住他柔嫩的乳珠揉捻着，小兔子浑身一颤，更多呜咽声从他的嘴中溢出。

“会…出奶吗？”狼崽轩低声笑了起来，他觉得心中某些该被隐藏的欲望被面前这个人无限放大了，他躺在他的身下。

小兔子下意识伸手推开他，又缩回手揽住他，可怜兮兮地看着狼崽轩，狼崽轩吻掉他眼角细小的泪珠，顺着脸颊一路吻下去，含住了另一边没有被照顾到的乳头，小兔子 的呜咽声更加大了，他下意识挺起胸膛。

将挺立在空气中的变得殷红的乳头更深的送到他的嘴里，狼崽轩咬住那里，轻轻一扯，小兔子的身体随之抽搐了一下，无力地瘫倒在地板上。

狼崽轩被汗浸湿的凶狠蹭在他的胸前，他含住他的乳珠来回舔舐着，另一只手大力揉捏着另一侧的胸脯，在白嫩的肌肤留下青紫的手印。

小兔子的脸颊绯红，眼睛里聚集着水汽，他偏过脸，头上的兔耳朵轻轻颤动着，狼崽轩揉捏的力度更大了，他吮吸着小兔子的乳头，小兔子绷直身体，他的大脑晕晕乎乎，酸软的胸脯产生了越来明显的胀痛感，快感更加密集地传来，他感觉什么事情要发生了。

他咬着嘴唇小声含含糊糊喊着狼崽轩的名字，下意识用手推了推他的肩膀，狼崽轩衔住他的乳珠，猛地吸了一口，他发出一声长长的哭吟，积聚在里面的物体，全部汇聚在前端，从他的乳头喷涌而出。

狼崽轩松开嘴，嘴中浓烈的奶味让他诧异地抬起头，小兔子大喘着气用手遮住脸，棕发落在他的嘴巴被咬在唇齿间。

他本能地感觉到了羞愧，同时认为自己怀孕的意识却又强迫着他接受这一切难为情的事，狼崽轩揉捏着他的胸口，盯着那只被咬的殷红的乳头前端的小孔冒出来奶白色的液体，顺着他白嫩的胸口流下来。

狼崽轩顺着他的棕发揉着他的耳朵，低声在他耳畔说：“真的出奶了，你怀孕了，小兔子。”

狼崽轩猛地揉了一把他的胸口，更多的乳汁涌出来，他紧紧闭上嘴也封不住自己的呻吟声，再也说不出来其他话。

狼崽轩再一次把头埋进他的胸口，凶狠蹭上他的下巴，小兔子感到痒又感到从乳头传来的快感把他整个人都埋进潮水里，狼崽轩用力咬住他的乳头，舌尖抵住脆弱的小孔。

不断摩擦着那里，小兔子的身体因此打着颤，他含住那里猛地一吸，乳汁再次涌出来。

他揉着他的耳朵给予他最大的安慰，同时又毫不留情地大口吮吸吞咽着，小兔子攀着他的肩膀，他看不见狼崽轩的表情只能看见他散落在他胸前的凶狠，他呜咽着，胸口不停涌出液体的快感让他的眼泪终于掉了下来，他松开被咬的快要滴血的嘴唇，呻吟声从那里滑出来。

狼崽轩来回吮吸着他左边和右边的乳头，两边柔嫩的乳尖都渗出了大量的奶水，乳白色的液体覆在殷红的乳头和白嫩的胸脯上，狼崽轩用手将那些抹开，他能听见狼崽轩吞咽乳汁的声音，难耐的呻吟声变得更大了。

小兔子整个人都变得湿淋淋的，他上半身沾满了自己乳尖里流出的液体，阴茎流着水高高翘起。

狼崽轩终于放过了他被吸得红肿的乳头，拍着他的大腿，揉捏着他的屁股：“小兔子，乖，自己抱好腿。”

小兔子下撇着嘴角，他委屈极了，却乖乖的抬起腿，颤巍巍地伸出双臂，爪子攀着细嫩的大腿，把腿大大分开抬起，把最羞耻隐秘的地方暴露给狼崽轩，毫无保留。

他揉捏着小兔子泛起指痕的臀部，蘸着乳汁的食指轻轻捅进了那个紧闭的小口，他在他体内缓慢的移动着，耐心地扩张着，他的后穴很快湿润起来。

他感觉自己已经彻底湿透了，从上到下都是自己的液体，狼崽轩抽出爪子，滚烫的阴茎贴上他微微张开的小口。

含住他柔软的兔耳朵，口水打湿那些毛茸茸的毛，小兔子颤巍巍地将腿分得更开，迎接着狼崽轩接下来的动作。

狼崽轩捏着他湿滑无比的屁股，龟头在小兔子的臀缝上来回摩擦着，已经操开了的小口吮吸着他的龟头，狼崽轩深吸了一口气，将阴茎对准了他的小洞，猛地撞了进去。

小兔子的身体本能地抽搐了一下，大腿被爪子紧紧扣着，他猛地咬住嘴唇，咽不下去的呻吟从唇齿中逸出，狼崽轩粗长的阴茎和爪子的粗细完全没办法比，他的耳朵被舌头舔着。

狼崽轩停下动作，再次舔上他的胸口，快感又重新回到了他的大脑里，他小声喊着狼崽轩的名字，狼崽轩放开他的耳朵，轻轻拍拍他的脸颊。

他的兔尾巴被狼崽轩又一次握在了手里，电流从尾巴尖窜上头顶，狼崽轩凶狠地操弄着他的肉穴，一遍一遍狠狠撞上他的敏感点，小兔子被干的浑身发颤，一阵阵电流从脚趾流经身体每一个地方一直涌上大脑。

他几乎抱不住自己的大腿，狼崽轩捞过他的腿挂在臂弯里，他的阴茎直挺挺抵在狼崽轩坚硬的小腹上，小兔子分不清到底是那一处的快感更让他疯狂，他只能眯着水润的灰蓝色的大眼睛看着他，小声呻吟着喊着他的名字。

兔耳朵垂下来，狼崽轩深吸一口气，更加凶猛地操弄着紧缩的后穴。

生生把紧缩的肉穴再一次干到松软湿润，刚刚高潮过的后穴根本禁不住这样强烈的刺激，攀升的快感让小兔子感到恐惧，抱住狼崽轩的肩膀，被捞起的腿无力地在空中打颤，眼睛里盛满了泪水，耳朵被操干地一抖一抖。

最终小兔子再也射不出来任何液体了，他身上湿透了，沾满了自己的乳汁和狼崽轩留下的精液，他蜷缩在狼崽轩的怀里，狼崽轩半硬的阴茎还插在他的体内。

他可怜兮兮地抬起头对上狼崽轩湛蓝的眼睛，嘴唇上沾着不知道是狼崽轩还是他自己的口水，他小声说：

“我会再次怀孕吗？”

狼崽轩含住他的睫毛，吻他的鼻梁，又吻他的嘴唇，舌头伸进去勾住他的舌头，最后才再吻了吻他抖动着的兔耳朵。

他狡黠的一笑，小声回答道：“真的会哦。”

End~


End file.
